criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Guten Dead/Dialogues
TSP Headquarters, Hamburg, Germany... Chief Oakley: Guten Tag ! Welcome to Germany. Chief Oakley (thinking): ''I wish we had more evidence on our assignment... We have to make a stab in the dark! ''Chief Oakley (worried): We learnt in France that Idole de Lavanda's subordinate has booked a trip here. But that is all what we know! Chief Oakley: You know, the subordinate isn't gonna bump into us in the market and be like, "Hi, TSP, I am Idole de Lavanda's subordinate! Nice to meet you!" Chief Oakley (serious): Idole de Lavanda is involved in a money laundering business in Europe, so the earlier we stop it, the better! If we only knew how to find this subor- ''Meghan'''' (grinning): Anybody up for some common sense? ''Chief Oakley: ''What trick have you got up your sleeve this time, Meghan? ''Meghan (similing): Simple. Josefine told you about this subordinate, ask her for more details! In fact, I've videocalled her! Josefine (waving): ''Hello, ! Caught the subordinate? ''Meghan (serious): ''We would have if you gave us something narrower for us to hunt them down! ''Josefine (thinking): ''I told you all I remember... wait... I drank with them in a restaurant called Pretty Lecker... Strangely I cannot recall their appearance! ''Meghan (angry): ''Stop joking! How can you forget about their appearance when you met them? This makes no sense! ''Marina (grinning): A little late, Meghan, they've ended the call... Marina: ''But we can search about traces of the meeting in the restaurant! Lets go! Chapter 1 'Investigate German Restaurant' ''Marina Mikhailova (shocked): Oh my, ! Look here, this person is dead as it can be... did the subordinate kill him? Marina (serious): ''You're right, we should not jump to conclusions. Let us send the body to Ross. ''Marina (sad): ''Wait a minute... I recognize this person. He's Lucas Turnau, the most famous soccer player in Germany! ''Marina (taking notes): ''You found a... beer mug? C'mon, , this is Germany and this is a restaurant. Anybody could have touched this glass! But if you want, we can take a sample of these brown crumbs. ''Marina (hopeful): ''However, I am more optimistic about this faded paper! Let's see what it says. ''Marina (focused): Come on, , we've got a killer to catch before they drink to their victory! Examine Beer Mug Marina (doubtful): ''I am still skeptical about this, but we've got nothing to lose. Let's send these crumbs to Luna, and hope that she doesn't tell us that these are the droppings of some mythical creature! 'Analyze Brown Substance' ''Luna (cheerful): ''Hey, big discovery, ! ''Marina (smirking): What now, the hippygroff killed Lucas? Luna (serious): ''I won't rule that out. These are crumbs of pumpernickel bread and hippygroffs LOVE pumpernickel bread! ''Marina (facepalming): Not again... Can you actually tell us something helpful, something that can tell us who killed Lucas? Luna (thinking): ''I analyzed the beer leftovers in the mug. There were traces of lactose in it, but Lucas was lactose intolerant... ''Luna (happy): ''...and I got Meghan to confirm that the beer was purchased by Lucas, so it can only mean one thing! ''Marina (joyous): ''That the beer was drunk by someone close to the victim! Someone who last saw the victim alive! Or in other words, the killer! This also proves that the victim was acquainted with the killer! We've hit a jackpot, ! ''Marina (determined):''Come on, , we need to arrest this killer before the get drunk and kill someone else! 'Examine Faded Paper' ''Marina (stumped): This is just the signature of Lucas... what does it mean? ''Isabell Euler'':'' Officers! What's this in your hands... That is my dear sugarpie's signature! ''Marina: ''"sugarpie"?... Well, Miss, you're up for a little interrogation. 'Ask Isabell Euler about the murder.' ''Isabell (crying): ''You're telling me that Lucas is d-dead? ''Isabell (admiring): ''I love soccer, especially hot soccer players like Lucas! ''Isabell: ''When I got his autograph, I also got his attention! He was madly in love with me! We were such a cute couple! ''Marina: ''Ahm. Never mind. Go on. ''Isabell (sad): ''However, he was growing distant of me. I stalked him, and he was spending a lot fo time at River Elbe! ''Marina (compassionate): ''We're sorry for your loss, Ms Euler. We'll check out the river, and we will make sure that we arrest his killer. 'Investigate River Elbe''' Category:Dialogues Category:Dialogues of World Edition (Josh)